1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to memory, and more particularly to programming both sides of the non-volatile section in a non-volatile Static Random Access Memory (nvSRAM) cell.
2. The Relevant Technology
Semiconductor memory devices are widely used in the computer and electronics industries as a means for retaining digital information. A typical semiconductor memory device is comprised of a large number of memory elements, known as memory cells, that are each capable of storing a single digital bit. The memory cells are arranged into a plurality of separately addressable memory locations, each being capable of storing a predetermined number of digital data bits. All of the memory cells in the device are generally located upon a single semiconductor chip which is contacted and packaged for easy insertion into a computer system.
Currently, it is possible to erase the SONOS transistors on both sides of an nvSRAM cell, however, a method of simultaneously programming both the SONOS transistors is not known. Among the many advantages, simultaneously programming both the SONOS transistors in an nvSRAM can significantly reduce the time needed for endurance testing since both SONOS transistors may be endurance tested at the same time.